The Rules
The Rules 'I. 'Time on large scale is static. ''' a. Kritana is meant to be a medieval/fantasy setting set anywhere between 200-1200 AD. Any RP at Kritana outside of this time period is prohibited. b. Time manipulation is prohibited i. Time travel, time stopping, and time looping are all against the rules. c. Any inventions within 50 years of the time period are debatable but the following are strictly prohibited: clockwork; any type of firearm, rifle, explosive or other sulfur-based bomb or fuselage device intended on harm; any kind of flying machine, as primitive as may be; and kind of robot, no 5matter if it constructed by a metal-worker, metal magician/avatar, or any other kind of craftsman who may construct such a machine. i. Weapons from other cultures are allowed (i.e. Katanas, Bolas, Kunais, and Whips). '''II. 'Obey Administrators and Moderators' a. Distinctions i. Administrators will have commands that can kick, jail, freeze, or punish a player. They are the highest form of moderation ii. Moderators are a bit lower than admins but still have more senior authority than the everyday player. b. Respect the admins. i. You may not slander an admin or moderator without just cause. You may be able to defend yourself if you believe you are truly right, but if you're trolling, then you will be punished. c. In the event an Administrator abuses his/her power, please report it to another administrator or drDoodlittle. i. Abuse would include using administrator commands to force an action from somebody. ii. All administrators and moderators are bound by the same rules except Rule II. d. Administrators and moderators have final decisions on any loophole or dispute, in OOC or otherwise. e. Lying to a moderator or Administrator will cause the punishment to be harsher. f. On the occasion that you are being a completely obnoxious person, you will be kicked. You are free to take that time to rethink your thoughts, perhaps apologize for some actions, then rejoin. If you PERSIST to be a bother, you will be banned for a week. (Three strike system. 3 kicks=week-long ban.) 'III. 'No Character Control a. You may not assert control over any other players’ character unless given permission. i. You will still require permission even if under a spell or other plot-related instance b. Very slight instances of this, such as “you may notice that my clothes are red” are allowed and sometimes encouraged depending on plot significance 'IV. 'There are no limits to character creation within reason a. You may be any archetypical fantasy race or make up your own as long as it is approved by a moderator or administrator. b. Creating a race must not violate any of the mandatory rules. c. No character is able to represent, become, or originate as a God or figure of equal strength without the approval of Drdoodlittle 'V. 'Permission is required to kill, maim, or knock out. ' a. If permission is not granted then it is against the rules to do any of the above-mentioned. b. If the player does not respond, it is assumed that permission is not granted. 'VI. 'NPC’s' a. NPC’s are defined as non-playable characters. They include most of the guard, most powerful animals/creatures, and a majority of the civilian population of Kritana. b. All rules apply to NPC’s except Rules III and V. c. NPC’s may be as powerful if not more so than player-controlled characters. d. Reason should be used when determining the actions of NPC’s. Treat them as if they were another player. e. The maximum number of NPC followers you may have at a time is five. i. This may be the decision of the server, and may be voted upon depending on the circumstance 'VII. 'No excessive explicit content a. Details of sexual intercourse or RP’ing of sexual intercourse are strictly prohibited b. Certain drugs and types of alcohol are banned due to time period complications. i. The exception to this rule is beer, wine, rum, whiskey, tobacco, and some forms of cannabis or other herbal substances. c. Extreme descriptions of gore and violence are frowned upon, and if taken to the extreme are against the rules. 'VIII. 'Out of Character (OOC) chat a. All text out of character must be distinct from text in character, most often through parentheses. b. No pointless arguments in OOC chat are allowed: they just block up the chat bar and waste time. c. No disputes from OOC chat are allowed to influence the plot. i. If an administrator deems that there is a correspondence between OOC disputes and the actions in the plotline then the administrator has permission to punish. d. No OOC chat can be used as uncanny knowledge. e. No objection of reality (i.e. “No, that didn’t happen.”) 'IX. 'Magic ' a. Magic is defined as a supernatural force which influences the physical world. i. Magic can only destroy parts of the physical world to a certain degree. For example, you won't be able to level a mountain. You can however, burn down a house. b. Magic is fueled by mana. No character may have an infinite or seemingly infinite mana pool. i. Potions may be used to restore mana 1. The more potions are used on an individual the more their body becomes resistant, making mana potions less effective. c. Magic has limited maximum power. Any magic deemed too overpowered by a moderator or administrator is punishable. d. The following magical powers are banned: time-manipulation, instant kill-spells, and resurrection. The following are allowed with certain circumstances, which are listed: Invisibility isn't allowed in combat, nor is teleportation. As for "Pure Energy Blasts", "Pure energy" will be regarded as electric magic, and nothing else. e. Resurrection is impossible through magic: see Rule X. f. You cannot have a replacement ability for magic, unless in certain circumstances. And even then, you have to add some downsides to the ability that magic might not get. g. Magic may be countered through character-specific traits (at a trade-off, of course) and through wards and counter-spells. There are counterspells that you can use to nullify an enemy mage's attack. i. Wards are defined as magical shields that negate magical energy on a place or person. Counterspells are more like bringing up a magical sword to deflect your enemy's magical attack. 'X. 'Resurrection' a. Resurrection is the returning to life of a person who has recently been killed, or has died for other reasons. b. Resurrection is not possible unless one goes to the Soul Glade to exchange their soul in exchange for their friend's. i. NPC’s are not capable of this. ii. A character must have thorough emotional attachment to the dead character in order to bring them back to life in exchange from themselves. 1. Abovementioned emotional attachment must be similar to best friend, lover, etc. It cannot simply be a family member. iii. Souls are not trappable and therefore cannot be animated via a body that is not their own. You also MUST have the body. If you do not have the original body, then you are out of luck. 'XI. 'No Uncanny Knowledge a. If your character did not witness/hear the information then the information is considered uncanny. b. Mind reading is uncanny knowledge and is therefore banned. 'XII. 'No use of loopholes ' a. Any loopholes exploited which go against the core philosophy of a specific rule are considered part of the rule. b. Promotion and debate of loopholes is punishable by an administrator. 'XIII. 'Voting Privelages'' a. Some rules can be voted upon, and some cannot. b. The rules that can be changed by a server vote are on immortality, and whether or not it should be allowed at all in your server, and any rule not posted about on this wiki. This means that if there is a rule, that is not mentioned in the slightest, that is a rule that can be voted upon by the server in the game. c. Any decision concerning the change, removal, or addition of permanent rules may be changed at any time solely by drDoodlittle. '''XIV. ''The Main Plot' a. The main plot may or may not be followed depending on what the majority of the server may say. b: The main plot may be followed on the Kritana Wiki page, "The Main Plot". No one other than drDoodlittle may make edits to this page. c: The main plot can consist of properties from other plots and/or storylines :D 'XV. ''Plots a. Plots are limited to ONL'Y the players in the server at the time it is used. You may not re-initiate your plot unless you have the "OK" of everyone in the server. b. Plots can be as extreme as needbe, however, they must follow The Rules, and if they involve some certain things, you have to get permission from an admin. i. These plots include: Political control of Kritana, invasion of another country, zombie invasion... pretty much anything that can strongly affect other players that are not in your current roleplay. Category:Getting Started/Tutorials